Senior Year in Konoha High
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: The gang are all about to start there final year in high school! And it's going to one that they will never forget. Couple emerge, fights break out, and almost everyone has a secret just waiting to come out. Will they all still be friends when they arrive at graduation? Rewrite see inside for details. SasuHina,NaruSaku,NejiTen,SaiIno,ShikaTema InoSai (Rewrite)
1. First Day

Naruto groaned as the sound of his alarm clock filled his room. He reached out from under his covers trying to find the snooze button but only managed to knock the clock to the floor. Thus silencing the sound it was emitting. Wrapping the cover around him again he wondered why he had the alarm set in the first place. 'Was there something I was supposed to do today?' Naruto thought for a while but instead of coming up with an answer he only managed to drift off to sleep again. Later he was awoken again by the sound of his doorbell being rung repeatedly.

He rubbed his eyes as he got of bed and stumbled to the door wondering who would be here at this hour. He opened the door to see his best friend Sasuke standing there. Sasuke shook his head at the sight of his friend still in his pajamas clearly just waking up, "I can't believe you're not ready yet. We are going to be late."

"Late for what?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Did you seriously forget what today was? You've been talking about this day all summer!" He waited for Naruto to realize what day it was but Naruto just stood there and shrugged obviously unaware of anything going on. Sasuke sighed and pinched the brim of his nose in frustration, "It's the first day of school."

"No it's not that's the eight."

"It is the eight!"

Naruto turned around and pointed to his calendar hanging on a nearby wall, "Look Sasuke there is nothing circled around today's date. I think you've got your days mixed up."

Sasuke groaned realizing immediately what Naruto didn't, "It's on the wrong month you idiot turn the page!"

Naruto walked over flipping the calendar page up to the correct month and seeing today's date circled and in bright red letters written across it said 'FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR!' His mouth fell open, "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Sasuke watched from the door as Naruto ran across his entire apartment changing clothes, taming his bed hair and throwing school supplies into his backpack. He was surprised at how quickly he got ready and was soon speeding out the door past Sasuke yelling as he ran "COME ON SASUKE WE CAN'T BE LATE FOOR THE FIRST DAY IT'S THE ONLY DAY ALL YEAR THAT COUNTS!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw his backpack over his shoulder, "This is going to be one very long year."

**~Hyuga Household~**

Tenten had barely knocked on the door of the Hyuga house when it flung open. Hinata so happy to see her friend barely let Tenten get out a hello before hugging her tightly "Tenten!"

As she hugged her back Tenten said, "Welcome back!" She noticed Hinata looked different she let her usual short hair grow up over the summer was now reaching her lower back, she was wearing some eyeliner and blush, she was losing that baby faced innocence Hinata was famous for.

Hinata had just spent the summer away with her family although she enjoyed being with her family she did miss her friends and was very happy to see them again. "Can you believe we are finally seniors?"

Tenten rolled her eyes she had been hearing Ino and Naruto talk about becoming seniors all summer, "What's the big deal with be seniors?"

"This is our last year of high school."

"So? It's not going to be any different than any of the other years of high school."

Neji overhearing there conversation came out of the house carrying both his and Hinata's school bags and said, "So then you're going to lust after me for another year than Tenten?"

Tenten turned back to Hinata, "Why did you bring him back with you? I told you to let him get eaten by a shark!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile Neji and Tenten had been like this for as long as she could remember. Tenten on many occasions stated her distain for her cousin and she told this to everyone including Neji. However, Neji never took her constant put downs and hateful stares to heart, "Oh Tenten you're just upset because you couldn't see me walking around shirtless this summer."

"Now who would want to see that?" The group turned to see Shikamaru standing at the steps of the porch.

Hinata immediately ran up to him hugging him, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stumbled back a bit before catching his balance and hugging her back. "Hey Hinata, it's good to see you to." He walked over to Neji and gave him a high five, "Good to see you to Neji welcome back."

Hinata took her bag from Neji nearly shaking with anticipation, "Let's get going I'm so excited to see everyone else and to start our senior year."

Neji shook his head his cousin was always such an optimist, "Hinata you do know senior year is really no different than any other."

"How could you say that? This is our last year all together. I just have a feeling that this is going to be a year we always remember."

Shikamaru admired Hinata positive attitude he swung his arm over her shoulder and said, "Well let's get going then wouldn't want to be late on this most memorable year."

The four of them headed off to school where Sakura already was with a rather impatient Ino. Ino was practically bouncing off the stair case leading up to their high school. Sakura was started to get nauseous just from watching her, "Ino can you please relax already."

She stood still for about a full second before she started jumping up and down again making the silver bracelets she wore clang together to make an odd melody of her impatience, "I can't I'm too excited! Where are they how come no one is at school yet?"

Sakura checked her watch, "They've still got plenty of time before the bell rings."

Ino continued jumping to see if she could see her friends coming towards them, "Do you think they forgot?"

"No they did not forget, not even Naruto is dumb enough to do that." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lee bounding up the stairs. Lee had been MVP of every team he played for since he was a freshman, making him one of the most popular guys in school and on every college sport team's radar. But he still managed to be down to earth and friendly. He waved at both the girls as he got near them, "Hey Ino, hey Sakura!"

Ino still jumping managed to only mumble a, "Hey Lee."

Sakura waved her off, "Don't mind her she's not herself today. How was your summer Lee?"

"Great I trained almost every day with Coach Gai he thinks I have a real shot of getting a full scholarship to State if I really apply myself this year. How was your summer?"

"Fine I just worked at the flower shop with Ino and hung out with my friends."

Lee grinned, "Cool, well we should hang out sometime, but I've got to go I told Coach Gai I'd meet him before class hopefully we will have a few classes together this year. See you girls later."

Sakura turned to see Ino had finally stopped bouncing, "Did Lee just ask you out?"

"What? No. All he said was that we should hang out sometime. Ino please promise me you won't go all boy crazy this year."

Ino was offended by Sakura's comment, "When have I ever…." She found herself at a loss for words as a tall light skinned boy with short black hair approached them. He shook his head to shake his bangs out his face as he asked, "Hey do any of you know where the office is?"

Ino just stood there eyes wide mouth open and trying desperately to find the words to speak. The boy continued to speak not noticing Ino's new mummified state, "It's my first day so I'm not really sure where anything is."

Sakura confused on why her friend fell so deadly silent answered by pointing behind her she said, "You go straight through these doors and down the hallway. It's the third door to your right."

The boy nodded and said, "Thanks." He threw his backpack over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs with Ino's eyes on him until he entered the building.

"What is wrong with you, when are you ever quiet?"

Ino's body went limp and she fell onto the stairs next to her friend, "That guy is going to be my future husband."

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Great here we go again."

Down the block Sasuke was approaching the school with Naruto leading the way ranting over their upcoming school year, "I'm telling you Sasuke this year is going to rock. We are seniors everyone is going to want to be us especially with prom, senior trip, the parties…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Not to mention all the school work."

He waved him off, "Yeah, yeah if there is time." They passed a group of junior girls at the bottom of the stairs; Naruto winked at them and said, "Hello ladies looking good." The girls giggled and in unison said, "Hi Naruto, Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored them and kept walking up the stairs with Naruto right behind him, "Man now that we are seniors the girls are going to be throwing themselves at us all we need to do is sit back and just pick anyone of them."

He spotted Sakura and Ino and made his way over to them, "I don't want to just pick any girl."

"Fine pick a boy then whatever you want we are seniors baby!"

Sasuke stopped short and shoved Naruto "I'm not gay you idiot."

Sakura snorted, "Yeah that's for sure."

He glared down at her, "And what was that snort for?"

"Oh come on Sasuke you've been with more girls then I can count."

"What? No I have not!"

Naruto started counting, "Well there was that girl that worked at the movies, the one that was really into vampires, the one that liked to say kawii instead of cute, the one with the purple hair, the one with the pierced…"

Sasuke put his hand up to stop his friend, "Ok so I've dated a lot of girls ok?"

Sakura mumbled, "More like hooked up with a lot of girls."

Sasuke thought it was too early in the morning to be annoyed by this many people, "What are you saying now?"

"You've never really dated a girl you mess around with them for a while then stop calling when you get bored. You're not capable of a real relationship."

"I can have a real relationship! I just choose not to." Both Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes, "Oh screw both of you, Ino will you please tell them I am capable of having a real relationship." Ino just sat there staring of into space unaware of anything that was going on around her. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Sakura just shook her head and said, "You do not want to know."

"Hey guys what's up?"

The three of them turned to see Shikamaru coming up the stairs followed by Neji, Hinata and Tenten. Naruto high fived Shikamaru and answered his question, "Ino's a zombie and Sasuke might be gay." Naruto managed to jump out of the way missing Sasuke's fist that was aimed at his head, he jumped down and landed in front of Hinata. "Hinata you're back! Look at you looks like someone had a very good summer!"

He tried to hug Hinata but was shoved away by Neji, "Hey what was that for?"

Neji had to deal with stupid guys trying to hit on Hinata all summer and he wasn't going to let it happen here in school, "You were getting too close."

Sasuke peaked around Naruto to get a better look at Hinata she had defiantly developed over the summer. And by the looks of guys passing by he wasn't the only one who noticed. Out of all the girls Sasuke knew Hinata bothered him less. They used to be close friends when they were little kids but grew apart as they got older. 'She does look good don't think I mind reconnecting with Hinata.' Neji quickly noticed Sasuke's longing glance, "Can I help you with something Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Neji." He turned around and headed up the stairs without another word or glance at Hinata. The rest of the group started to follow suit with the exception of the Hyugas, Hinata turned to her cousin with the most anger she could muster with for her wasn't much, "Neji why are you being so mean?"

Neji had always thought of Hinata as a little sister but her naïve attitude got on his nerves a lot, "Hinata I don't want guys looking at you."

"Neji no one is looking at me. And Naruto only said I look nice because of my tan."

He shook his head; Hinata was only slightly tanned at the least she always put sunblock with SPF of at least sixty because she was afraid of burning. Although he hated it he wasn't about to burst her naïve bubble, "Ok Hinata whatever you say."

Whatever anger she had immediately faded away, she smiled and started jumping up and down, "Good now let's start our senior year!"

When the two cousins entered their homeroom the rest of the gang was already seated talking with the exception of Ino who had her eyes glued to the new guy in the front of the room. Hinata waved her hand in front of Ino's face with no change, "School hasn't even started she can't possible have a crush already?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "Yep she has been this way since he spoke to us on the stairs….but it is nice for her to be silent for a while I think this is a new personal record. Maybe if we don't bother her she will be silent for the entire year."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, "How great would that be? I wouldn't have to hear her complain about none of us having a boyfriend."

Neji took the seat closest to Tenten and threw his arm around her shoulders, "Oh poor Tenten trying to find a guy to replace your feelings for me. It's not going to happen your lust for me burns with the passion of a thousand suns no mere Konoha High Boy can take that place."

She immediately turned to the student next to her who was scribbling on his notebook and grabbed his pen and stabbed Neji in the shin with it. Neji howled in pain and pulled away from her, "OUCH TENTEN! Be careful with that wouldn't want to bruise the merchandise!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned back to the student she had stolen the pen from, "Hey…..oh hey Kankuro I didn't even recognize you did you get a haircut?"

Kankuro smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah got it yesterday not to sure about it."

Tenten shrugs, "It looks good to me."

"Thanks, I haven't seen you around the dojo lately."

"I got in trouble for missing curfew so I had to do chores instead of going to the dojo. I'm so out of practice."

"Oh well I could help you get back into shape if you wanted?"

She pointed the pen at his face "You wouldn't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl? You saw what I just did to Hyuga over there!"

Kankuro put his hands up in the air in self-defense, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Neji overhearing the conversation leaned in, "You know Tenten I could help you get back into shape I am an excellent specimen of the human body." He started flexing his muscles in front of her.

Tenten reached over, "Kankuro give me back the pen!"

Just then their homeroom teacher Anko came and slammed her books on the table to get the attention of the room. "Hello class and welcome to your final year of high school." Anko was the female gym teacher and didn't care much for her job or the students she was forced to watch over. And she wasn't shy about showing her lack of enthusiasm for her job.

The entire class started to roar with excitement until Anko but up her hand to silence everyone, "These papers I'm handing to are you school schedules please do not come with me with any problems you have with them. I do not want to hear about how you want to be all the same classes as your friends all seniors have lunch at the same time socialize there. Secondly I am unfortunately required by the school to help you organize your senior trip and prom so if you're interested in helping put a note in my inbox I guess. Are there any questions?"

Before anyone can answer the bell rings dismissing the class to their first class of the day. When Sasuke entered the AP Chemistry class he wasn't that surprised to see Hinata there they had both been taking advanced placement classes since they were available to them although they rarely spoke to each other in them. What did surprise him was when Hinata noticed him and waved him over to her. Intrigued by her sudden boldness he walked over to the usual shy girl.

She pointed to seat next to her as she fidgeted in her own, "H-hey I saved you a s-seat…..if you want it. If it's too close to the f-front we could sit in the back but that's not good for your eyes. Not saying your eyes are bad or anything. It's just looking at a board from far distances can but great strain on your eyes even the length of the room can put strain on anyone's eyes. Besides we are also closer to the door so in case of an emergency we can get out quick and efficiently."

He had never heard her talk so much she was babbling so he sat down just to stop her talking. He mumbled a "Thanks" as he threw his bag on the table.

Unfortunately for Sasuke taking the seat only made Hinata talk more, "H-How w-was y-your summer S-Sasuke? M-Mine was great I-I-I went away with my family spent a lot of time at the beach as you can tell by my tan. I really like the beach. Some people don't, it can be very sandy. And the water can be too salty. So it understandable to not like beaches. But I…"

Sasuke was very relieved when their teacher walked in since it made Hinata be quite. "Hello class I am Mr. Kabuto and this is AP Chemistry. Now let's get some preliminaries out of the way early in my class you will be doing a lot of laboratory work so you will be needing a lab partner to complete this class. Choose wisely and when you're down sit with your partner."

Chairs started to scoot backwards and mumbling started within the class Sasuke started to think who he would get set up with since he had to intention of picking. When Hinata tapped him on the shoulder, "Um…Sasuke you're really good at science and I'm really good at s-science so….maybe we can b-be partners? I mean we would have no problem completing the projects if we put our minds together. You know two minds are better than one. At least that's what my father says, although I don't agree with everything he says. He is my father so I should res…."

Sasuke snapped back at Hinata, "FINE I'LL BE YOUR PARTNER JUST STOP TALKING!"

She immediately became embarrassed she hadn't noticed how much she had been talking. "Oh….ok." She sat there in silence as Mr. Kabuto started passing out papers to the class thinking to herself, 'Great job Hinata you ruined it already. You had two goals this year and you just failed both of them. I was supposed to speak out more and become friends with the only person in the group who I am not friends with any more. And now I've spoken too much and Sasuke thinks I'm weird. I can feel him glaring at me. Maybe I'll have to take a different approach we were friends before….good friends…I am sure we could at least be decent friends now…..right?' Hinata made herself focus on the class instead of the six foot tall brooding dark haired guy next to her.

**~History Class~ **

Sakura had to drag Ino who was still in a daze to their first class. Once away from the new guy Ino finally awoken for her trance. She dreamily asked, "Sakura if you think I wish hard enough on my birthday candles I'll get the cute new boy."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh, "Ino you birthday is like two weeks away."

Ino nodded, "You're right I'll have to start wishing for him now. I can't wait two weeks." Ino closed her eyes and crinkled her forehead and started mumbled "Cute guy" over and over.

Sakura let her head fall on the desk unwilling to see her friend make a fool of herself anymore. She didn't surface until she heard a familiar voice ask, "What's wrong with you two?"

She looked up to see Naruto leaning against the wall nearby, "She is wishing for the new guy and it's giving me a headache."

"Who that guy?" Naruto pointed to the new guy sitting in the first row of the class.

Ino's eyes flew open at Naruto words, "LOOK SAKURA! He is here I wished for him and he is here. My wish came true! Naruto go sit by him and find out everything about him."

"I don't want to be your spy Ino besides he is sitting in the front row. I can't sleep in the front row." He was insulted she even suggest he skip his morning nap.

Sakura grabbed his arm, "Please do it for me Naruto so it will shut her up for a little while. At least find out his name so she can stop calling him the cute guy."

"Alright Sakura for you I do this I'll guess I can sleep through my next class." He walked over and took the empty seat next to the new guy. "Hey you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Sai." The new guy barely looked up from his notepad he was drawing on.

"Well Sai nice to meet you I am Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Konoha High. Did you just move here?"

Sai nodded still not making eye contact with Naruto, "Yes two weeks ago."

If Naruto felt weird about Sai's unwillingness to make eye contact he wasn't showing it. Not one for boundaries Naruto grabbed the pad away from Sai, "Hey what you doodling?"

Finally forced to look at Naruto he answered a bit annoyed, "I'm not doodling I'm sketching."

"Well looks like somebody is an artist this dragon in coming out amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah it's so life like I'm afraid it's going to scorch me with its fire breath." He placed the pad back on Sai's desk.

Sai decided to stop sketching thinking it was probable best to focus on the conversation at hand. "Thanks."

"No problem SAI!"

"Why did you say my name so loud?"

Naruto grinned and winked at Sakura and Ino sitting a few rows behind them, "Oh sorry got something caught it my throat. So tell me what else do you like to do besides draw? Do you like ramen?"

Ino was beaming from ear to ear, "Did you hear that Sakura? Sai, his name is Sai. It's so cute! Ino and Sai!" Ino let out a loud girlish scream, "It's so cute I want to scream."

Sakura let her head fall back on to her desk as she mumbled, "This is going to be a very long year."

**~Konoha High Senior Lockers~**

Tenten had her gym bag wedged into the opening of her locker and was desperately trying to push it in. "Damn it mom I was only fifteen minutes late and look how weak you've made me."

Just then a pair of arms came around her and pushed the bag into her locker with very little effort. She froze when she heard the familiar voice behind her, "Have no fear Neji is here."

Tenten slammed her locker in annoyance, "Go away Hyuga you're going to make me late for class if I have to find another pen to stab you with."

"Don't worry you won't be late for American Literature with Mrs. Kureni in room 26A."

She knew the answer immediately but she still had to ask hoping and praying the answer would change, "How do you know that?"

Neji held up his schedule, "Looks like you'll get to start every day with a big ole cup of Neji just like you've always wanted."

In that moment a million ideas ran through her head most of which were ways to hurt Neji but one look at the clock made her murderous plans go away, "Look now we are going to be late thanks to you."

"Well we better run then and Tenten try to focus on the running and not how sexy I am."

Tenten growled at Neji and started chasing him down the hall and into classroom 26A where there teacher Mrs. Kureni already was, "Why hello Mr. Hyuga and Ms. Tenten thank you so much for joining us. Please take your assigned seats next to each other in the back of the class room."

Mrs. Kureni went back to detailing her lesson plan while to the two walked to the back of the room. A smirking Neji whispered, "You also get to seat right next to me all year this must be a dream come true for you."

As they took their seats Tenten mumbled to herself, "More like a terrible nightmare."

**~AP Calculus~**

After being one of the first to arrive in his AP Calculus class Shikamaru took it upon himself to take a little nap. He put his book bag on his desk and laid his head upon it. He was about to drift off into sleep when someone hit him on top of the head with a notebook. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see a tall blonde woman whose hair was in four short ponytails and was wearing a sleeveless short black dress with a wide red belt and matching red pumps. He thought she must be a new student since she didn't seem that much older than him, he raised one eyebrow since she hadn't spoken yet, "Can I help you?"

She glared at him not pleased with his informal tone, "What's your name?"

He noticed how very good looking she was even when she was angry he decided to sit up and give her his full attention, "Nara Shikamaru what's yours?"

"Well Mr. Nara you might want to keep that head up in class you wouldn't want to be left behind." She immediately turned and walked to the head of the class room just as Kakashi walked in.

Kakashi sat on the edge of his desk and addressed the class, "Hello and welcome to AP Calculus, I am your teacher Mr. Hatake but you can just call me Kakashi. And this lovely young lady to my right at the desk is Ms. Temari. She is a junior at Konoha University studying to become a teacher and is earning college credit by interning here as my teaching assistant this year."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair as he starred at Temari; he thought to himself 'Maybe Hinata was right this year is going to be memorable.'


	2. Best Laid Plans

Friday afternoon Tenten was Hinata were waiting in line at the cafeteria. Tenten was talking but had yet realized Hinata was not listening. "So after all that my parents decided I wasn't grounded anymore. Do you want to hang out tomorrow and study for our History test? Can you believe we have a test already? I really think Mr. Orchimaru is pure evil." When she didn't get any response for her friend was when Tenten noticed the far off look in Hinata's eyes. Tenten gently used her elbow to nudge her, "Hello?"

Hinata was pulled back to reality, "Huh? What were you saying?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Hinata sighed and hit her head against her empty lunch tray, "I did it again Tenten. I sat next to Sasuke again and I could not stop taking. And I kept talking till he put his head phones on. It was so humiliating."

Tenten patted her best friend on the back, "Hinata you are trying too much you and Sasuke are friends."

"Not like we used to be. We used to be so close and it's all my fault that we aren't anymore. Every year I say this will be the year we reconnect. And now I've run out of years and who knows what's going to happen to all of us after we graduate. I could never see him again."

"Don't you think you are being a little over dramatic?"

Hinata sadly put her tray on the line and pushed it forward, "No…..well maybe. You just don't understand Tenten I did something…..very bad to Sasuke. I have to gain his friendship back so that I can apologize. I just have to."

Tenten never saw her friend so upset. She remembered they used to be really close but Hinata never talked about why they suddenly stopped being so close. She saw how badly this was upsetting her and offered some words of encouragement, "You can do it Hinata. You are trying to hard you need to just relax and be yourself."

She thought about it for a second, "Maybe I am trying to hard I don't even know what I am talking about half of the time."

Tenten pulled her tray off the line, "Yeah I'm sure once you relax things will happen naturally, you ready to pay?"

"I'll meet you at the table I'm going to get some Jell-O." Hinata pushed her tray along the line until she reached the rows of jiggling different colored bowls. She quickly spotted the last bright red cherry flavored one. Hinata reached out and grabbed the bowl; at the same time a raven haired classmate did. She looked up to not only see Sasuke standing next to her also holding the same bowl she was. She had no idea he was only a few people ahead of her, she prayed he hadn't heard her talking to Tenten.

Sasuke didn't notice Hinata until the both grabbed the same bowl. As they stood their Sasuke tried to mentally prepare himself for the random ramblings that Hinata had been spewing lately. He never remembered her being so verbally aggressive. However, the only word she said was a barely audible "Sorry", as she let go of the Jell-O they were both holding. She quickly grabbed a green bowl set in on her tray and walking just as quickly down the line and away from Sasuke.

Confused by her sudden quietness he followed her to the payment line as he called out, "Wait that's it?"

She turned around stunned that he spoke to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been a regular…..well for lack of a better example Sakura with all your talking lately. And all of a sudden it's just quiet Hinata again?"

She shrugged trying to hide the pink that was rising to her cheeks, "I…guess so."

He was still confused but he wasn't going to question it, "Ok then here let's switch." Sasuke switched his red for her green Jell-O. "It's for Naruto anyway."

"B-But Naruto hates the color g-green."

Sasuke smirked, "I know." Hinata couldn't help but giggle Naruto always brought out Sasuke's childish side. "See you around."

Hinata wanted to jump for joy but had to control her excitement as she walked over to her girlfriend's at their table. Tenten immediately noticed to grin on her friend's face. "What's got you all smiley?"

Hinata slid into her seat next to Tenten, "Oh nothing just that Sasuke said he'd see me around. I didn't over talk I just relaxed and he said he'd see me around."

Tenten knew this was a big deal for her friend, "Well good job on your progress let me know if I can help."

"Will do."

Across the cafeteria Sasuke was sliding in next to Naruto. Naruto picked up the green dessert and sighed, "Sasuke you know I hate green it's such an ugly color."

"It was all they had. Just eat it and stop complaining."

Naruto was about to argue when he saw Sai walking past their table, he called out to him, "Hey Sai! Where are you going? Come sit with us."

Sai stood their thinking about Naruto's offer. He'd plan to eat his bagged lunch outside not in the crowded cafeteria but he couldn't think of a reason not to sit with Naruto and his friends. He sat down next to Shikamaru, "Thanks."

Naruto made the introductions, "So this is Sai he's new in town, this is moody wrong Jell-O color getting man is Uchiha Sasuke and sitting next to you is Naru Shikamaru boy genius."

Sasuke rolled his eyes a mumbled a "Hey" to Sai. Shikamaru just nodded from behind the book he was reading.

Just then Neji arrived pulling a chair up to the head of the rectangular table, "Hey guys…and new guy."

Sai waved as he unpacked his lunch, "I'm Sai."

"Hyuga Neji, nice to meet you." He turned to Naruto, "You are not going to believe this just ran into Coach Gai in the hallway and he told me Hitmoi Tori moved away."

Naruto groaned, "What? He was supposed to be our wide receiver."

"Yeah Coach Gai said if we don't get somebody new during try outs it's going to be Jun Kun."

Naruto slammed the table, "JUN KUN! He is terrible the only reason he keeps making the team every year is because his Father pays for the uniforms."

Sai had no idea what was going on. Shikamaru picked up on this and put down his book to explain, "Naruto and Neji play for our school's football team. Naruto is the running back and Neji is the quarterback. That's basically all I can tell you as I don't understand their love for that game I'm more of a shoji man myself. What about you?"

"No I was never any good at sports." Trying to make conversation he turned to Sasuke and asked, "What about you Sasuke you look like you would be good at sports."

Sasuke dropped his fork and his forehead cringed. He knew was about to happened and he glared at Sai as Naruto's eyes widened and he practically yelled, "SASUKE! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE TEAM?"

Sasuke had heard this every year ever since the entered high school, "No"

"Come on Sasuke. Wide receivers have to be fast and you are pretty fast."

He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow to Naruto, "Pretty fast?"

"Ok you're fast you run almost every day. And you're always timing yourself so you can beat your records. If this school had a track team you'd be on it. And you like football I think you could be pretty good."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again, "Pretty good?"

Neji joined in, "I agree with Naruto that you are fast but you lack any actual football skills plus you aren't a team player."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Neji I know you're just jealous and don't want me to try out for the team because you know that I'd not only make the team but totally outshine you.

Neji chuckled, "Sasuke I'm quarterback, MVP, and a shoe in for captain. You could never outshine me. Not on the football field or anywhere else for that matter."

Sasuke shoved his tray away and leaned in closer to Neji, "I could outshine you with my eyes closed. You are just jealous of how much better I am than you."

"Jealous of what? Sasuke the only thing you are better at me at, is having a gigantic ego."

"Are you serious? I don't have an ego you are the one with the enormous ego. It's the reason you like playing football because the field is the only space that your gigantic ego fits!"

Naruto tried to diffuse the situation, "Guys calm down you both have equally gigantic egos. And if it helps I'm way better than both of you at football."

Sasuke immediately spun around, "Are you kidding me?"

Neji shook his head, "You can't be serious?"

Sai sat there in silence as the three boys in front of him started an heated argument with each other at the table. He turned to Shikamaru who had gone back to calmly reading his book as if nothing was going wrong. "I thought you guys were all friends?"

Shikamaru nodded eyes still on his book, "Yes best friends."

"Is the fighting normal?"

Still with eyes on the book he said, "Yeah they always have these little arguments."

Sai never had many friends growing up so this behavior was new to him. "So what happens next?"

"Just wait they'll be friends again by seventh period. It's nothing serious. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Shikamaru patted Sai on the back, "Welcome to Konoha High Sai."

Across the room Ino was staring at Sai from behind her purple glitter folder. She set it up to look like she was reading something when really she was focused on the pale boy a few yards away. Tenten couldn't take it anymore and slammed the folder on to the table, "Ino you are starting to become a stalker."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Starting to? She has been dragging me around the whole school following him this week. If he ever realizes it he's going to put out a restraining order on her."

Ino replaced her folder as she glared at her friend, "You two are so funny, you just don't understand what it's like to be in love."

Tenten nearly choked on her food, "In love you've barely spoken to the guy."

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Have you ever heard of being declared legally insane?"

Ino waved her off, "I don't care what you think. I know how I feel."

Tenten rolled her eyes she had heard this before Ino always fell for guys hard, "Alright do whatever you want get married have a kid live happily ever after."

"Laugh all you want but Sai and I would make a beautiful couple and have equally beautiful children."

"Keep talking like that Ino and you'll be pregnant by prom."

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Tenten's joke. Hinata stopped laughing immediately when she saw how angry Ino's face was; she felt terrible and tried to fix the situation. "Well actually Sai seems pretty nice and he is very good looking. I…..um I love his hair…..very black."

She shot Sakura a desperate look to help. Sakura jumped in "Uh….oh yes very black and I'm sure he'd love to get to know you. And once you two do that who knows what could happen."

Ino started smiling again, "Thank you…." She turned to Tenten as she said, "Nice to know I have you two to support me."

Tenten put her hands up in defense of Ino's stares, "Alright I'm sorry Ino I was just making a joke. Sai seems like a good guy. I mean he is already hanging out with the guys and you know they hardly like anyone."

Ino looked back to the boys table where Sai and Shikamaru were having a nice discussion while the other three argued in front of them. "You're right oh he is so cute I can't stand it. I can't wait till he becomes my boyfriend. The three of you should get boyfriends also so we can quadruple date."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "And she's back to the boyfriend thing. This is going to be one very long year."

~Saturday Hyuga Household~

Tenten was lying on Hinata's bed and had been taking notes from her text book and being quizzed by Hinata for over three hours. She checked her watch and groaned as she slammed her book shut, "Why do we need to know this? I'm tired of studying it's Saturday let's go do something."

Hinata pushed away from her desk and let her rolling desk chair roll her over to her friend. "We are having a test this week that's why. And we need to get good grades so we can get into a good college."

"But we know this stuff we haven't' missed a single question yet. Let's not fry our brains and go see a movie or something.

There was a knock at Hinata's bedroom door which was slightly ajar causing it to open wider reveling Neji. "Hey Hinata…." He looked over and saw Tenten. "Why hello Tenten, I didn't know you were here. I came to invite Hinata to a movie which you are more than welcome to join. But, you have to promise to try to control yourself once the lights go off."

Hinata was confused, "Why would she have to control herself?"

Neji chuckled, "You know how attractive I am to Tenten so she is going to want to touch me all over when the lights go off."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Yeah that would not be a problem. Get lost Neji, we are studying we have an important test."

"Ok then I'll be on my way to meet Sasuke then."

Hinata perked up with the mention of Sasuke's name. Here was another opportunity to work on her new plan with him, "We would love to go we'll meet you down stairs."

Tenten was already shaking her head as Neji left, "Hinata I don't want to go."

"You just said you wanted to do go to a movie."

"I misspoke."

"Come on Tenten please it will be fun, please, please, please!"

Tenten groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine no begging but you have to sit between me and your cousin, because lights on or off I will want to touch him and not in a good way."

"What?"

Tenten did not choose her words carefully, "I meant I will hit him."

"Oh ok for a second there I thought you were admitting you had feelings for Neji."

"Believe me that will never happen."

As they were walking down the stairs Hinata mumbled to herself, "Never say never Tenten."

Across town Sakura was waiting rather impatiently in front of Ramen Ichiraku. A common meeting place for her and Naruto who was at that moment late as usual. Sakura rested her head against the side of the building and let out a long sigh, "You'd think after all these years I wouldn't bother to show up on time anymore."

"Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Lee standing in front of her, "Oh hey Lee."

"Hey Sakura how are you?"

"Good thanks how are your classes?"

"Pretty well I'm really trying to buckle down colleges will fight over an athlete and a scholar. At least that's what Coach Gai says."

"Well you're a pretty smart guy I don't see you having any problems."

"Actually I'm terrible at English I swear Ms. Kurenia runs out of red ink on my papers."

"I'm pretty good at English, not as good as Hinata. But if you ever need someone to review your papers I'd be happy to help."

Lee grinned, "Really? That's really nice of you I would have to do something equally nice to return the favor?"

Sakura started to blush 'Is he flirting with me? Lee is one of the most popular boys in school, he couldn't possibly be flirting with me….can he?' "O-Oh really?"

He leaned in closer to her, "Yeah maybe you and I could g-"

Lee was interrupted by a very load voice yelling, "SAKURA!" The both turned to see Naruto running toward them, "Hey Sakura so glad you're still here I know I'm super late I'm sorry but I have a really good reason…" That's when he noticed Lee standing there, "Lee? What are you doing here?"

Lee took a big step back from Sakura, "Nothing just ran into Sakura here….I should get going wouldn't want to intrude on you two."

Sakura tried to stop him, "Oh no you're…"

He cut her off, "No it's fine I'll see you two at school…bye."

Naruto was totally unaware of the awkwardness that had just filled the air. And didn't notice Sakura's eyes following Lee as he left. "Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by Bowl Cut Lee over there I was saying I have a really good reason for being late."

She was annoyed by his rudeness and crossed her arms, "What is it?"

Naruto gestured to Sai who was standing behind him. "Sai I don't think you have met Sakura yet have you."

Sai nodded, "Not formally, nice to meet you."

Naruto chimed in, "So I ran into Sai who was looking for a flower shop. Can you believe it a flower shop? And I told him he was in luck because I know of a great one. Don't I Sakura?"

"Ummm….Sai can you excuse us for a moment." She grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and drags him around the side of the building. "What is going on?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sakura have you forgotten that Ino's father owns a flower shop. A flower shop that Ino is working at right now."

"What's your point?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Ino has a crush on Sai."

"I know that, but she is too nervous to even say one word to him."

"Yeah I know that, listen I've thought this whole thing out on the way here. She's not expecting to see him tonight, and she'll be in her environment and more comfortable. They'll start talking, then maybe start going out, then maybe fall in love and before you know it you and I could be dancing as best man and maid of honor at their wedding."

She was surprised by this whole plan, "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Ino's a good friend and Sai's a nice guy. I think they be good together. So what do you say are you in?"

'He's so sweet.' She grinned, "Sure let's do this."

"YES! Let's get our match making on!" He linked his arm with Sakura and took off towards Ino's flower shop.

Sakura tried desperately to stop him, "Naruto! We forgot Sai!"

A few miles away Shikamaru was roaming the halls of Konoha University. He just broke away from the tour group he was on with his parents. He had wandered his way into the library when he saw a familiar face. He couldn't believe his luck as he walked over and sat in seat across from her, "Why hello Ms. Temari."

She had been in the library since early that morning for a term paper. She had barely noticed the time or anything else going on around her, so she was more than surprised to see him there. "Hello….Nara is it?"

He leaned back and put his feet on the table, "Yeah but you can call me Shikamaru. So I take it this is where you are when you're not teaching?"

"Yeah I do but you're still in high school. So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking about coming here next fall, so my parents wanted to take a tour. Not exactly my idea of a fun Saturday night. Seems like you're having a lot of fun, isn't there some college party you could be attending?"

She picked up her book she was reading, "Well no parties for me until I finish this paper on Kimura now if you'll excuse me."

He smirked, "Ah, Kimura he is definitely interesting."

She raised an eyebrow, "You know who he is."

"Yeah he's a nineteenth century Japanese philosopher. Not my favorite I much prefer Akita or Kito although Kimura's views on female, male relationships are interesting."

'The guy who sleeps through almost every class knows about nineteenth century philosophers?' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you believe in Kimura's view that between every male and female there in an underlying sexual attraction?"

"I didn't say I believed it, I said it was interesting. He was definitely a bit presumptuous to say it happens with everyone when in reality it only happens to most."

"Most?"

He took his feet off the table and leaned in closer to her, "Yes don't you think so? I mean take us for example."

She found herself leaning in closer, "What about us?"

"Well Ms. Temari you are a very attractive woman so I think it's pretty obvious that I am sexually attracted to you."  
She blushed and pulled away, "Well your example fails because I'm not attracted to you. You are underage and my student."

He smirked, "You are a teacher's assistant so you aren't technically my teacher. And as for the other problem I am only underage for another seven days."

"They are only problems if I was going to go out with you which I am not."

"Well I don't think I asked you out….not yet anyway."

She hid her smile behind her book, "I should get back to my paper."

He grabbed her notebook and wrote some things down. "Here's the name of a book that should really help you with your paper. And also my number if you like to talk more about philosophers or anything else that's on your mind." He got up and winked at her before turning around and leaving.

She watched him leave from behind her book. Once he was out of sight she snapped back to reality. She looked down at her notebook and shook her head, "What am I thinking?" She ripped out the page in the notebook she was about to crumble it up and throw it out but she ended up folding it in half and sticking it in her folder. "I might need to check out that book….after that I'll throw it out….I mean why else would I need it."

A girl studying at the nearby table shushed her for talking out loud. Temari hadn't realized she was talking to herself. She hid her embarrassment in her book and went back to her paper trying to focus on that instead of the six foot tall, pineapple haired guy who just left.

A few blocks away Sasuke was standing outside the movie theater waiting impatiently for Neji. He was about to leave and head home when he heard Neji's voice from down the block. He turned and saw Neji and Tenten arguing as they walked towards the movie theater. They didn't notice Sasuke standing there as they continued to yell at each other.

Sasuke peaked around the arguing couple to see a rather uncomfortable Hinata standing there. He motioned her over to him, "What are they arguing about now?"

She was relieved to not be alone with Tenten and Neji fighting anymore. "They have been fighting about who should get to pick the movie since we left the house."

He rolled his eyes, "That must have been fun for you."

"I don't understand why they fight so much."

"Who knows? They probable enjoy it."

She giggled, "Probable." Hinata reminded herself she needed to be more confident and casual when speaking with Sasuke "So what's playing?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No clue." He looked up and scanned the movie titles, "Let's see Moonlight, Famished Trials, Trident's Revenge, Mario's Landing….and it looks like the they are playing Takatsuki Jones and the Cave of Impending Danger."

Hinata immediately flash back to memories of her and Sasuke watching the Takatsuki Jones movies as kids, "Cave of Impending Danger is your favorite one."

Sasuke smirked, "And if memory serves me right it's yours too. Remember when we'd have sleep overs where we have Takatsuki Jones movie marathons. Then we'd stay up half the night making up stories about his next greatest adventure. You always came up with the best stories."

She couldn't believe he remembered, "Really?"

"I probable still have a bunch of the ones you wrote for me when we were kids somewhere in the house." You always were a talented writer." She turned a bright shade of pink and looked away. "So do you want to see it?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke pointed to the movie sign, "Do you want to see the Takatsuki Jones movie?"

"Oh but what about them?" She turned around to Neji and Tenten who were still arguing behind them.

"They are going to be arguing for at least another 15 minutes. The movie starts in ten minutes, there is always at least a five minute line at the concession stand I know that you hate to watch a movie without popcorn, so if we don't leave right now we are going to miss the previews and you know I hate missing previews."

Hinata gave one last look towards her best friend and cousin. "Hey guys." Neither of them stopped arguing or even looked in her direction. "Hey Sasuke and I are going to see the Takatsuki Jones movie…guys?"

Sasuke looked at his watch, "Nine minutes Hinata."

She threw her hands up in defeat, "Ok let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Neji threw his hands up, "That's it I've had enough Sasuke, Hinata and I will go without you."

"Oh no the three of us will go without you! Come on Hinata." Tenten turned to where she thought her friend was standing to find no one there. "Hinata?"

Neji started looking around for his cousin, "Wasn't she right behind us? And did Sasuke ever show up?"

"I don't know."

The worker in the ticket booth behind them yelled out, "Are you two finally done arguing?"

Tenten walked over, "Excuse me?"

"You two have been arguing for almost twenty minutes no wonder the other half of your double date ditched you."

"Double date? No, no, no, no, not ever in a million years would I ever date him."

Neji pushed ahead of her to the ticket booth, "Wait back up what do you mean they ditched us?!"

The movie theater worker rolled her eyes, "Listen dude relax all I know is the girl who you two showed up with bought tickets to see Takatsuki Jones with this really hot guy and both went into the theater about 15 minutes ago."

He slammed his fist on the ticket counter, "He took Hinata on a date?!"

"It's not a date!"

"Not anymore!" He turned to the ticket booth worker, "Two tickets for that Jones movie now!" He grabbed Tenten's arm as he ran into the theater, "Come on! We have to stop them before Sasuke puts the moves on her."

Down the block from the movie theater was the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino was working. She was alone counting the minutes till she would be able to close up. She sighed as she flipped open her notebook on the counter and started to mindlessly doodle on the page. She started to day dream about her dark haired crush as she wrote his name over and over in her notebook with hearts around it. She was startled when she heard the bell on the door ring as it was being open. She looked up, "Hi welcome to the YAHHHHH!"

She quickly stood up and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked a few times to make sure that she was indeed seeing Sai standing in her flower shop. Sai didn't know what was going on he waited to see if she'd speak again which she didn't. "Are you ok?" Ino just stood there frozen like a statue. "I'm looking to purchase some flowers….that's why I'm here…..are you sure you are ok? Are you deaf?"

Outside the shop the two matchmakers were peaking inside the window. Sakura couldn't believe how quickly Naruto's plan was failing, "Look at her she is barely blinking. I'm going in."

"NO!" Naruto pulled Sakura back down into their hiding position, "She was to get the nerve to talk to him on her own."

Back inside Sai took a step closer to Ino and that's when Ino remembered the notebook open wide in between them and slammed it closed. It caught Sai's attention and he looked down to see a Konoha High sticker on the front cover. "Oh do you go to Konoha High? I go there too my name is Sai what's yours?

He waited but didn't get a response, "Ok then I just take this flowers over here." Sai reached over and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from the nearby shelf. He placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter in front her, "That should cover it keep the change." He took a big sniff of the flowers, "These smell great my date is going to love them thanks see you around."

Ino frowned as she sat back down in her chair and said to herself, "My name's Ino." She let out a sad sigh before letting her head fall on to the counter.

Outside Sakura was hitting Naruto over the head, "YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT SAI TO BUY FLOWERS FROM INO FOR A DATE!"

He threw his hands over his head to protect himself, "I didn't know that's what he wanted the flowers for! Relax it wasn't that bad."

"It was terrible she stood there like a statue and didn't say a word.

"I can fix this I have a plan I just need your help."

"Why should I help you? Your last plan failed miserably"

Naruto pointed into the window at Ino who was banging her head against the counter. "Look at that depressed girl in there, you can't let her stay like that."

Sakura's heart hurt as she looked back in and saw how upset her best friend looked, "FINE! What's the plan?"

"Great I know we can do this Sakura. We just need some duct tape, some rope, disguises…."

She swung at him again, "We are not kidnapping Sai's date!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, "Well I guess we need to think of a new plan then. Come on we have a lot of work to do." Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and ran down the street of Konoha."


	3. Jealousy

Monday morning Sasuke was sitting in homeroom trying to read a book. He was having trouble focusing because a few inches away from him Neji sat glaring at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hyuga would you stop staring at me already. I don't understand why you are upset?"

Neji continued to glare at him, "You tried to go out with my cousin."

"I did not; you were the one who brought her along in the first place."

"And you immediately snuck away with her."

Sasuke slammed his book on his desk, "I didn't sneak away, we both just got tired of waiting for you and Tenten to finish arguing so we went to the movies, which was why we were at the movie theater to begin with or had you forgotten."

"Yes for all of us to go and not for you and Hinata to be alone in a movie theater together so you could make a move on her."

"Did you really think I was going to do something? Besides you came in five minutes after we got there and made her move over so you could sit between us. So it's not like I did anything."

Neji was still tense, "Just promise you won't date my cousin ok Sasuke?"

"If it'll get you off my back yes I promise not to date your cousin."

"Good."

Naruto walked into homeroom and sat in front of the two boys, "Hey guys ready for football tryouts today?"

Sasuke picked up his book again, "I told you for the millionth time I am not trying out for football and there is nothing that is going to change my mind."

"Come on Sasuke, sports would look good on a college application."

"College applications I almost forgot. I was supposed to meet with my guidance counselor this morning to pick up my applications." Sasuke ran out of the room and down the halls the guidance counselors just as the bell rang. By the time he got to his first class he was relieved to see Mr. Kabuto hadn't made it to class yet. His relief was soon replaced with anger when he saw his seat next to Hinata was filled. Hinata was laughing as she talked with Kiba who was sitting very close to her.

Sasuke stomped over and dropped his bag on the table which startled Hinata, "O-Oh Sasuke you scared me."

He didn't respond to her, he just starred at Kiba, "You are in my seat."

Kiba and Sasuke detested each other for years so this interaction wasn't new to them, "I am talking to Hinata."

"I'm pretty sure they don't allow dogs into the chem lab."

"You're hilarious Uchiha. That dog stuff never gets old." Kiba turned back to Hinata, "Anyway before we were rudely interrupted I was wondering if you'd come to football tryouts afterschool. I'm trying out for the team and I could sure use you there cheering me on."

Sasuke scoffed, "You are going to need more than her cheers if you want to make the team. Now get out of my seat before you get your dog stink all over it."

Kiba stood up and kicked the chair back, "There are you happy now you big baby." Kiba walked around and leaned on the table by Hinata, "So what do you say? Come and act surprise when I make first string wide receiver."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "Wide receiver? Isn't that the position you are trying out for Sasuke?"

"What?"

"That's what Naruto told me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No I…."

Kiba laughed interrupting Sasuke, "Uchiha would never go out for a sports team that involves working with other. Not that he could make the team anyway."

Hinata came to Sasuke's defense, "Oh no Kiba, Sasuke is a really good football player." She turned back to Sasuke, "So are you trying out Sasuke? I'm sure you would have no problems making the team."

Sasuke was confused about how the conversation had turned, he was about to tell her no but then he saw the excitement in her face. He felt like he couldn't say no, "Uh….I guess so."

Hinata clapped her hands together and grinned, "That's great I can't wait to watch you try out!" She remembered Kiba standing on the other side of her, "Oh and you too Kiba I'm sure you will also make the team."

Kiba glared at Sasuke, "Yeah…great…..I'll see you later then." He walked out still glaring at Sasuke.

Hinata was still beaming, "I can't believe you are actually trying out. When Naruto told me I didn't completely believe him."

This was his chance to set the record straight but when he looked at her again he just couldn't say no to her. "Yeah I can't believe I'm trying out either." He settled in his seat and thought to himself, 'Well just because I try out doesn't mean I'll make it. Who am I kidding? Of course I'll make it but I don't have to accept the position. I wonder how long it'll take for the blonde idiot to find out.'

Across the school Naruto was getting the news first hand from Kiba. "So he's trying out now?"

Kiba who was very annoyed by the recent developments nodded his head, "That's what he said. And he is going to try out for the same position I am."

"Don't worry about that we have other positions to fill you'll be fine."

Kiba was unhappy about the recent development, "Whatever, I need to get to class see you later."

As Kiba left Naruto turned to Sakura who was sitting beside him, "I don't understand he just told me he wasn't trying out. What could have changed his mind so suddenly?"

Sakura shrugged she was barely listening to him, "I don't know but you know what I do know? We didn't come up for one idea to help Ino."

"What are you talking about we came up with several ideas?"

"No good ideas Naruto. We didn't come up with any good ideas. Look how upset and lonely she looks."

Naruto looked over to see Ino sitting by herself across from them. "She does look really depressed."

The two friends sat there watching her unaware that Sai had walked into the room. He looked around and took the empty seat next to Ino. He put his bag on the desk and caught a glimpse of the girl next to him. He took a closer look at her, "Hey you're the girl from the flower shop?"

Ino was too depressed to say anything or disagree she just starred at her desk and barely nodded. Sai kept talking, "You're flowers were beautiful by the way. I really enjoyed them, too bad I didn't enjoy my date as much as I did your flowers."

Ino's head sprung up and looked over at him as he continued to talk, " I didn't even want to go out with her in the first place but I got talked into it. I should have stuck with my instincts.

A few seats over Sakura and Naruto sat watching Sai and Ino's interaction Sakura sighed, "Come on Ino say something to him anything."

Naruto awkwardly smiled, "Well he did compliment her flowers…..that's a start right?"

"Hopefully since her birthday is Saturday that will make her feel better."

"Her birthday that's it! Leave in all to me Sakura I've got this all under control."

Sakura didn't think this would end well but she was out of ideas she decided to let Naruto do what he wanted. "I guess it can't get any worse."

An hour later the bell rang ending the first class of the day. Temari dismissed her class and turned around to start packing her things. When she turned to leave she was surprised to see the class room almost empty with the exception of one smirking student in the back row. "I see you finally woke up."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk, "Well things were starting to get interesting."

"Well I'm sorry AP Calculus is that interesting to you but you should get going or you will be late for you next class Mr. Nara."

"Mr. Nara? My name is Shikamaru and I have a free period now. Can I walk you to your next class Ms. Temari?"

She swung her bag over her shoulder and shook her head, "I don't have a class this period."

Shikamaru stood up, "What a coincidence, what shall we do?"

"We shall be doing nothing, I am going to go get a cup of coffee and relax in the teacher lounge."

"Why sit in a boring room drinking terrible coffee when you can walk to the coffee shop down the block to enjoy a nice cup of coffee with me."

"No thank you." Temari started walking out of the classroom but Shikamaru followed her.

"Well my offer still stands when you stop trying to act like you're not interested in me." She turned away to hide her smile she hated to admit that she was a bit interested. "Oh before I forgot here I got you a little something." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small book. "Thought you might enjoy this it's one of my favorites."

He handed her the book and winked at her as he walked away. She was focused to on her spikey hair student and not Kakashi who had come up behind "This is Paradise Coven…oh my god…."

"What is it?"

"This is my favorite book. How did he know?"

"How did who know?"

Temari clutched the book to her chest, "Oh no one….I should get going I have tests to grade."

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously, "What tests? You're my TA and I didn't give a test. Are you ok?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I meant I have a test to study for."

"Ok then rest up I can't have you distracted in class."

Temari shook her head, "Yes defiantly I'm going to get some coffee…..goodbye." She turned and walked away very quickly as she mumbled to herself, "Come on Temari get your head on straight you can't let a guy mess with your head again."

Afterschool Sakura was running as fast as she could toward the football field. She raced through the entrance and on to the field. She was so consumed with making it before tryouts began she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with Lee who was going out for a pass. Sakura fell face first and Lee stumbled backward, his eyes widened when he saw the familiar bright pink hair on the ground. He reached down to help her up, "Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

She tried to wipe off the grass stains off her skirt as she stood, "It's fine I wasn't looking either."

Lee spun the football in between his hands, "Are you here to watch the tryout?"

"Yeah, a lot of my friends are trying out."

Behind Lee, Naruto was running toward them as he yelled, "SAKURA!"

Lee frowned and mumbled to himself, "Every time."

She could tell he was disappointed by that fact, "What?"

He shook his head, "Never mind I should go. Coach Gai will be starting any minute."

Lee took off down the field just as Naruto arrived. "Hey you made it I was getting worried."

"You were?"

"Of course you've never missed a tryout or even a game since freshman year. You are like my good luck charm or something. And I can you use all the luck I can since I couldn't find my good luck necklace."

"That's why I am here." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a necklace with their town symbol on it. "I went to your place after school and found it."

Naruto picked Sakura up in his arms and spun around, "Thank you so much, see you are my good luck charm! I knew it was a good idea to give you an extra set of keys!"

When he put her back on the ground she was blushing. That's when she caught Lee starring at them from across the field. They locked eyes for a second before Lee looked away, "Uh yes no problem. Looks like try outs are about to begin go and good luck."

Naruto placed the necklace over his head and then under his jersey, he leaned in and kissed Sakura quickly on the cheeks, "Thanks again you are the best."

She touched her cheek and turned bright red as Naruto ran towards the rest of the boys. She turned around to see Tenten and Hinata watching her from the bleachers. Hinata smiled, "That was so cute."

"How long have you two been sitting there?"

Tenten answered, "Since you got knocked over by Lee. And if you don't want to get knocked over again I suggest getting off the field."

On the field Coach Gai was standing in front of a big group of kneeling boys. "Welcome everyone to Konoha Ninja's football tryouts. This year I will be taking this team all the way to the championship and I will be coming home victorious. All I need is winning team of boys who are going to get me that championship. Today assistant coach Kakashi and I will be testing your skills. We will deliberate tonight and post the roster tomorrow morning by my office. So show me what you got because this is your one chance to prove that you deserve a place on this team. Now everyone warm up."

Naruto jogged over to where Sasuke was stretching, "Wow you are actually here I guess this means you are actually trying out?"

"Seems that way."

"Are you actually going to join the team if you get picked?" Or are you just here to show up Kiba?"

Sasuke stopped stretching, "What are you talking about?"

"Ok forgot about that doesn't matter what got you here. Just do me a favor and keep an open mind about this. I really think that you'll enjoy it. And by the looks of it you already have a fan."

Sasuke turned to where Naruto had gestured to see Hinata in the bleachers she waved and smiled at them. Sasuke nodded and gave a little wave back before starting to stretch again. Naruto could have sworn he saw a little smirk on Sasuke's face.

Back inside the school Temari was throwing her things hastily in her bag, before racing out of the classroom. She locked the door hastily and turned around to see Shikamaru walking by. "Temari so glad I caught you."

"I am on my way to the football try outs and I'm already late so if you'll excuse me." She started to walk away from him but he quickly caught up.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the book he had given her earlier, "So I was a bit hurt to find this book taped to my locker. Why did you give it back?"

"Mr. Nara it is inappropriate for me to accept gifts from my students."

"Like I said its Shikamaru. And you are a teacher's assistant so I'm not really your student."

She reached to push the door open but quickly spun around instead to face Shikamaru. "What do you want from me?"

He was taken aback by her sudden change of tone, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting like this? What do you want? Do you want me to give you the answers to the test or something?"

"No why would I want that I can get an A on my own."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Then what is this some sort of game for you? I don't understand why do you keep bothering me?!"

She could see that he was instantly hurt by her words; he tried to shake it off, "I didn't think I was bothering you, I will leave you alone Ms. Temari."

Temari immediately felt guilty that she hurt his feelings, "Wait that didn't come out right I…." But he walked past her and out the doors of the school leaving Temari alone with her guilt.

Back outside on the field the tryouts were underway. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all sat watching the boys. Tenten saw Kankuro running over to the bench by the bleacher to get a drink of water. So she jumped down to the bottom bleacher to talk to him. "Hey Kankuro I didn't know you were trying out."

Kankuro grabbed a water bottle off the bench and made his way over to Tenten, "Thanks, Kiba kind or dragged me along thought it could be fun seeing as it's our last year here in all."

Tenten leaned against the railing that separated them "I think you could make it you look pretty good out there."

Kankuro grinned, "Thanks you always look pretty good wherever you are."

Tenten not one for flirting just responded with an, "Uh yeah…..so anyway I'm not grounded anymore. Which means I'll be around the dojo again so does you offer to train together still stand?"

"Yeah defiantly and maybe afterwards the two of us could get som-"Kankuro was cut off when a football hit him in the back of his head causing him to stumble away from Tenten.

He turned around in the direction of the ball to see Neji standing there shrugging, "My bad sun was in my eyes."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other they had seen the ball go straight for Kankuro there was no way it could have been an accident... Tenten called out, "Don't blame the sun for you terrible aim!"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head said, "I should probable get back out there if I want to make the team…..see you later Tenten."

Tenten barely heard him as she was too busy glaring at Neji as she sat back with her friends, "I cannot stand that guy! And have I thanked you enough Hinata for running off with Sasuke Saturday and leaving me alone with your devil of a cousin."

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard this, "Excuse me Hinata where did you run off to and what did you do once you got there? Don't leave a single thing out.""

Hinata immediately started shaking her head as a pink blush rose to her cheeks, "No, no Tenten and Neji were fighting so S-Sasuke and I went into the movies without them….we didn't want to miss the previews…besides you two came in five minutes after we did."

"I'm surprised Sasuke went back to the movies at all. Especially after he dumped the concession stand girl, and the ticket booth girl, and the girl usher."

Tenten shrugged, "I mean if Sasuke stopped going places where girls he dated are at then he wouldn't go anywhere."

Hinata sounded a bit sad as she said, "Sasuke really has dated a lot of girls hasn't he?"

Sakura smirked, "Do I detect a bit of jealousy?"

"Oh n-no not at-t all. We are just friends and I did enjoy all…although Neji was angry with Sasuke I don't understand why though."

Tenten looked back on the field and locked eyes with Neji who winked at her, "Believe me Hinata no one understands half the things your cousin does."

In the gymnasium on the other side of the school Ino was sitting behind a table in her cheer uniform alongside her co-captain Akiko who was tapping her pen rather loudly against her notebook as another prospective cheerleader exited the gym. Akiko groaned very loudly, "How many more of these things do we have to watch?"

Ino rolled her eyes Akiko and her were not friends the only thing in common they had was the cheer squad. "We only have a few more left."

"How many times do you expect me to sit here and watch girls try and do a handstand or a summersault?"

Ino furrowed her forehead in frustration it had been a long day but she was trying to stay positive. She was so happy to find out she had been chosen to be the captain of the cheerleader a little less happy to find out her co-captain was Akiko. Ino and Akiko weren't the best of friends but to Ino's surprise the really worked were able to work well together for the team. She tried to change the subject to perk up Akiko as the next girl was coming in to tryout, "Did you find an outfit for my party Saturday?"

Akiko immediately perked up, "OMG! Yes I did it's this adorable little blue dress with that is sparkly and compliments my eyes perfectly. Do you have a date?"

"No why do you?"

Akiko flipped her red hair back and grinned, "Of course I do that new boy Sei is taking me."

"SAI?!"

Akiko giggled, "Oh yeah that's it I kind of forget because I get lost in his dreamy eyes whenever we talk."

"Oh well good for you…..NEXT!" The last thing she wanted to do was here more about Sai's dreamy eyes. The next girl nervously came in and started her routine Ino tried to focus but her mind kept wandering, 'So Sai's coming to my party with a date….I think it's time I gave up on this boy….I mean I barely know him it's crazy to get this into a guy I have barely met…..right?'

The next morning Sasuke stood outside Coach Gai's office staring at his name in bold print on team roster. He told himself he didn't care if he made it or not but when he got to school that morning he found himself walking straight for the roster. Coach Gai was walking by and patted Sasuke on the back, "Uchiha congratulations on making the first string. We have some things to work on but I know you can handle it and be ready in time for our first."

Sasuke hated to admit it but he actually had fun at the tryouts and it wasn't just because he got to tackle Kiba twice. "Thanks Coach."

"I'll see you at practice after school don't be late." Coach Gai patted Sasuke on the back again as he walked back into his office.

Sasuke looked back at the list to see Kiba's name on it as well, "Great an entire season with the dog boy."

Just then the doors of the hallway swing open and Naruto came racing in and went straight to the rooster sheet. "YES I MADE IT!"

Sasuke shook his friend, "Naruto you've made the team every year plus you are co-captain."

"I know but it still feels good to see your name there. Let me see who else is on here." Naruto startled mumbling off the names on the list. "Well looks like you made first string not that I'm surprised so are you staying on the team or quitting?"

"I'm not a quitter and there is no way I'm letting dog boy take my spot. So I'm staying on the team."

Naruto nearly knocked Sasuke over when he jumped on him giving him a hug, "That's great! We are defiantly going to win it all this year. I can't believe that you are actually joining the team especially since…"

"Since what?"

"Well the only reason you tried out was because you got jealous of Kiba talking to Hinata and you wanted to show him up in front of her."

"What you are crazy, now come on or we will be late for homeroom."

Sasuke turned and started walking with Naruto right by his side, "Kiba told me the full story after the try outs about how you freaked out because he was sitting in your seat talking to Hinata."

They walked into homeroom and took their seats in the back, "I wouldn't take too much stock in what that guy says."

"Sasuke we grew up together I know you. And when it comes to someone taking Hinata's attention from you….well you can become very jealous."

Sasuke was offended by this, "I do not."

Naruto rolled his eyes Sasuke was never one for admitting his faults, "Ok remember when we were like eight years old and we all went to the water park together?"

"Vaguely, what's your point?"

"My point is there was the boy in line behind us who kept talking to Hinata. And when they got to the top of the ride he asked Hinata to slide down with him. And do you remember what happened next?"

"Not really?"

"You pushed him down the slide head first."

Sasuke instantly got a flashback to him pushing the kid head first and helping Hinata into the slide and then sliding down with her. "I'm sure I was justified in my actions."

Naruto tried another example, "How about in the sixth grade when Hinata was showing that new student around the school? So you locked him in a closet and glued his hands together because you said he kept touching Hinata on the arm too much."

"Hey I was protecting her he probable wanted to touch more."

Naruto tried one last story, "Ok Sasuke what about the time you came late to school when we were in kindergarten and you found me playing in the sand box with Hinata?"

Sasuke looked away, "I don't remember."

He knew his friend was lying, "Sasuke! What did you do when you saw me playing in the sand box with Hinata?"

He groaned and mumbled, "I may have tried to bury you."

"YOU DID BURY ME!"

"Stop being overdramatic you're fine now aren't you? Besides that was when I was a kid I wouldn't do that now."

Naruto heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Hinata walking into the classroom with Tenten, "Oh really let's see. Hey Hinata you look really nice today."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naruto, you look nice today too."

Naruto cringed and grabbed his leg. "You kicked me!"

Sasuke hadn't realized he did anything at first his body just reacted and kicked Naruto hard on the leg. "What the…."

Naruto started rubbing his leg, "Yeah Sasuke there is no way you are the jealous type."


	4. Party Disaster

It was Saturday afternoon and Sakura was walking into Ino's kitchen. "Ino what are you doing in here? Everyone is going to be arriving soon."

Ino was frosting cupcakes at an incredible speed, "I can't I still have to finish decorating, put out the snacks and the drinks, take all the food out of the oven and put more food in! Not to mention I'm not dressed yet or have done my hair or makeup!"

"Ino relax what do you think I've been doing this whole time I finished decorating and put out snacks and drinks already. Now go upstairs and finish getting ready and I'll finish the cooking."

"I don't know….cooking doesn't really agree with you."

"Would you stop being a control freak and get upstairs it's just taking stuff out and putting stuff back into the oven even I can't screw that up." She started pushing Ino out of the kitchen, "Now go get ready!"

"Thanks Sakura you are the best." Ino ran upstairs and was in her room getting ready was by the time the first guest had arrived. Sakura ran to let in her fellow classmates and played hostess for them. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang again making Sakura run back to the door to see Neji and Hinata outside. "Hey guys come in."

Hinata stepped in admiring the decorations, "This place looks great."

Sakura closed the door behind them, "Well you know Ino loves to throw parties. I'm in charge of everything until she's done getting ready."

Neji put his and Hinata's gifts on the table and looked around the house "Looks like you are doing a good job but why isn't there any music?"

"Because Ino's dad has one of those very complicated stereo systems and I can't figure out how to work it. Maybe you could take a look?"

"No problem, show me where it is."

The two started to walk off when there was a knock at the door, Sakura spun around, "Can you get that Hinata?"

"Sure." Hinata opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there. "Hey Sasuke."

He nodded, "Hey." Sasuke walked in looking around at the guest who had already arrived. "Where are the birthday boy and girl?"

"Ino's upstairs finishing getting ready and you know it's too early for Shikamaru to show up even if it is to his own party."

"Of course…..so how…are things?" Sasuke didn't' understand why it was so hard to talk to Hinata.

"Things are good. How was your first week as a football player?"

"Pretty challenging actually I wasn't expecting it to be since I sort or breezed through the tryouts."

"Oh please." The two turned around to see Kiba standing at the still opening door, "You dropped two passes and missed three interceptions."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dog boy I'm surprised you made it I hoped you'd be sick from all that grass you know when I tackled you. You probably don't remember which time because I tackled you so many times."

"Well Sasuke lucky for me your tackles don't hurt that much."

"Tell that to the bruises….."

Hinata stood there awkwardly as the two boys gave each other death stares. "UM….is everything ok?"

Kiba smiled at Hinata, "Of course everything is ok, now how about you and I get some punch?" Before she could respond he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her away from Sasuke and towards the snack and drink table.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched the two of them walk away. A voice behind him said, "Don't do it."

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto leaning against the door frame. "Do what?"

"I know you want to dunk Kiba's head into that punch bowl."

"I do not…well maybe a little he is just so annoying!"

Naruto swung his arm over his friends shoulder, "It'll be fine come on let's get you something to get your jealous mind of Hinata."

He pulled away, "I'm not jealous."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh of course you're not jealous. Wanting to dunk someone's head into the punch bowl is a totally rational thing to do." He stopped when he saw the unamused look on Sasuke's face. "Ok no jokes let's just party!"

Twenty minutes later Ino was walking down the stairs putting on her earrings when she lost balance and hade to grip the banister in order to stabilize herself, "I hate these stairs." Just as she got to the landing the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Tenten greeted her with a worried smile "Hey birthday girl how's it going? Wow you look great! Is that a new dress? Purple really is your color. I mean you look fantastic. Did I already say that? Wow look at these decorations! Did you make punch? I would love some punch! Let's get some punch."

"What's going on Tenten?"

"Oh nothing I'm just so parched let's get some…."

Before she could finish Ino heard a familiar laugh heading toward her house. She looked behind Tenten to see Akiko walking arm and arm with Sai. She flipped her red hair out her face as she laughed again, "Oh Sai you are so funny."

Ino had hoped Akiko was lying and wouldn't show up with Sai. He looked confused at Akiko's flirtatious nature, "All I said was that I just moved to town."

Ino took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile, "Hi Akiko love the dress."

Sai immediately recognized her, "Hey Flower shop girl I didn't know you'd be here."

Akiko smiled and did her fake laugh again, "Oh Sai that is such cute nickname for Ino."

Sai's eyes seemed to widen at the sound of Ino's name, "Ino?"

Akiko made the introduction, "Yes this is Ino and her good friend ManMan."

Even though Akiko was somewhat nice to Ino she was less tolerable to her friends especially Tenten. Tenten glared at Akiko, "Wow that was as clever as the first thousand times you've said it."

"Well rly what else is there to call you? You're as feminine as a jock strap. Ever heard of makeup?"

"Yeah I would but it wouldn't be right of me to take it away from people who really need it like you."

Akiko just flipped her hair back, "Whatever you wish you looked half as good as I do. Come on Sai hunny let's not waste our time talking to ManMan when there is a party in there."

She made her grip on Sai's arm tighter and she pulled him into the house, "Wait I…." But that's all Sai was able to make out before Akiko pulled him into the crowd in Ino's living room.

Tenten just shook her head, "How can Sai stand to be with a girl like her?"

Ino just shrugged, "I don't know…..."

"Perk up Ino. It's your party you look great and look at all this people here you probably won't see either of them for the rest of the night. Don't let a guy with poor judgment and girl has the IQ of a ramen noodle ruin your night."

Ino knew she was right she was going to make sure she was nowhere near Sai for the rest of the night. She put on her biggest smile, "You are right, this is my party and no one is ruining it. Now come on and let's have some fun."

Across town Shikamaru was walking out of his house checking his phone to see several texts from his friends asking about his where about. "I better get there soon before they turn the party into a search party." He was a few blocks from his house when he heard a woman scream, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He turned immediately recognizing the voice down the block he saw Temari trying to put a box into the back of her car while a large tan guy wearing a black tank top and jeans and more gel in his hair then anyone person should use was screaming at her, "No Temari you are not just going to leave!"

She slammed the back door close as she reached for the driver's side door handle, "It's over Kenji! You weren't even supposed to be here you promised!"

She had just barley grabbed the handle when he grabbed her by the wrist and spun here around to face him, "I SAID YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"

His grip was tight and Temari struggled to free herself, "LET ME GO KENJI! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"LET HER GO!" Temari and Kenji both turned to see Shikamaru charging towards them.

Kenji scoffed, "This doesn't concern you move along!"

"I said let her go!" And without a second thought Shikamaru slugged Kenji across the face. Kenji stumbled backwards letting go of Temari's wrist. Shikamaru quickly grabbed the door and opened it for Temari who was standing there dumb shock rubbing her wrist. He gestured frantically inside, "Get in the car!"

Temari shook her head, "Shikamaru what are you-"

He pushed her in, "Get in!" He had slammed the door just as Kenji came up from behind him grabbing him and throwing him to the ground "Who the hell do you think you are you little punk?"

Temari quickly locked all the doors as Kenji started to bang on the window, "Open up or I'll smash this window! We are not fucking done talking!"

Shikamaru who had gotten up off the floor called out again, "Leave her alone."

Kenji annoyed by the situation turned back to him, "Listen I don't know who you are but this is between me and this bitch."

"What did you call her?!"

"I called her a bit-" Shikamaru cut him off by punching him in the face again this time Kenji didn't stumble backwards.

When Kenji looked back at Shikamaru he could have sworn he saw fire in his eyes and heard Kenji growl at him before charging at him. Shikamaru hit the ground again hard this time with Kenji on top of him.

Temari watched helplessly from inside the car she reached for her phone to call the cops when she heard a police siren and tires screeching to a stop.

One police man and one police woman jumped out of the car and pulled out their weapons as they started yelling, "EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Kenji saw the police man's gun and cursed as he got put his hands up. Once both boys were handcuffed the police man started talking to them while the woman walked over to Temari's car. She motioned for her to roll down her window, "A neighbor called said a fight had broken out you mind telling me what happened?"

Temari couldn't believe how fast things had escalated, "This just got way out of hand. That guy on the left is my ex-boyfriend we got into a fight the other boy saw the fight and tried to help." The police woman didn't look like she was buying her story.

"Do you now the other boy?"

"Not really."

The police woman narrowed her gaze, "Are you sure? Miss I'm going to need you to come down to the station with us."

The male officer over heard and ran over, "That won't be necessary you have a good day miss. We will be taking Kenji in for the assault and we will have a restraining order for you in the morning miss.

The police woman looked just as shocked as Temari, "What about procedure?"

"There is a security camera on every one of these building's I'm sure they have the assault on tape. It's an open and shut case. The idiot already confessed to hitting him."

"I don't know I really think…."

The male officer leaned in close, "Listen Rookie I'll cut you some slack because you are new. That over there is Nara Shikamaru and if you want to explain to the chief why you brought Nara to that station for defending a young lady be my guest. But I will tell you now it will not be pretty."

The police woman was clearly upset glared at him, "Fine."

"Good now put the guy in the back of the cruiser and let's go."

The police woman did as she was told but it wasn't easy to get Kenji in the car as he struggled and continue to yell at Temari. "You are having me arrested! That's it Temari I tried to work things out with you but we are done now! DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He was still yelling as the cruiser pulled away. Temari got out of the car clearly shaken by everything that happened. Shikamaru saw the distraught look on her face and ran over and put his arm around her, "Are you ok? How's your wrist?" He reached down and gently grabbed her hand. "You'll need to ice it when you get home to keep the swelling down but there will be a bruise."

Temari pulled away from him "I can't believe this happened. What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"No I just happened to be walking by. You're lucky I was who knows what that guy could have done to you if I wasn't here."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved! You could have seriously gotten hurt. "

Shikamaru was surprised by her sudden change in attitude. "What? I was just trying to help."

"I don't need you to help me! Just leave me alone!"

"Seriously?! Ok Temari I'm done I'll leave you alone forever!"

Temari grabbed her head she didn't mean to be so rude with him she was just so hurt and confused by the situation that she took it out on him. "Shikamaru I'm….." When she turned to face him he was gone. She sighed and got in her car again and drove home.

Shikamaru rushed out of there and practically ran the remaining blocks to Ino's house. He decided to sneak in through the back door so he could sneak to the bathroom and clean himself up before anyone saw him. He walked into the kitchen to find in empty with the exception of the birthday girl.

He tried to tip toe past her but the floor squeaked making Ino turn around, "You are so dead Nara!"

"Hey Ino, Happy Birthday!"

Her mouth dropped when she saw him ripped shirt and the big cut on his face. "What happened to you?"

Shikamaru turned away, "It's nothing I just tripped coming over here no big deal."

"No big deal you look like you were in a fight what really happened?"

He sighed and took a seat at the table, "I saw some guy harassing a girl so I stepped in."

Ino shook her head; Shikamaru was usually so levelheaded and rarely raised his voice or his fist. In their entire friendship she had seen him get into a fight exactly two times, once when a boy pulled her ponytail at the playground and the other when some guy called Sakura a bad name at the beach one summer. So she knew if Shikamaru saw a guy harassing a girl he was going to step in, "Shikamaru you could have gotten seriously hurt. Who was this girl?"

He shrugged, "Some girl I don't know…..she took off during the fight."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up before anyone sees you." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and her emergency sewing kit. She started cleaning his cut, "You have to be more careful."

"I know…I know." Shikamaru winced when the rubbing alcohol hit his face; Ino was always a motherly figure to all her friends. Always taking care of everyone when they were hurt, he lost count of all the times she came over with homemade soup when he was sick. "So how's the party going…is everyone here?"

"Pretty much you'll never believe who showed up."

"Sai."

She put a bandage over his cut and started sewing the rip in his shirt, "Yeah and he showed up with Akiko can you believe it guess good looks doesn't acquire for good taste."

"Ino…."

Shikamaru started to move but Ino stopped him, "I'm going to prick you if you keep moving. Now it's not like I don't like Akiko but come on really he's been at school for a few weeks and he's already fallen for her. I guess I can add bad judgment to the list of bad traits."

A voice behind them said, "Wow a whole list."

Ino spun around to see Sai standing in the archway of the kitchen. "S-Sai?"

"I was just looking for more ice."

Ino stood up, "Um….I have more in the freezer in the basement…..I'll go get it."

Ino quickly speed walked out of the kitchen past Sai leaving the two boys alone. Shikamaru tied a knot and ripped of the reaming string from the stich Ino was doing. "So Sai…..I heard you had a date….."

Downstairs Ino was hitting her head against the freezer door in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. She heard the basement door open again and heard someone come down the stairs, "Whoever it is go away!"

"Well you are a gracious party host."

Ino turned around, "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Saw you come down here mumbling something about ice so I thought I'd come down and help you. So do I want to know why you are hitting your head against the freezer?"

Ino shook her head as she opened the freezer and started taking out bags of ice. "No you don't."

"Ok…..but it wouldn't have something to do with that new guy right?"

"His name is Sai and kind of."

Sai put down the bags of ice, "Listen even though I've dated a bunch of them I don't even pretends I understand you girls. But how come you're getting so caught up over a guy you've barely talked to."

"Honestly….I don't know..." She closed the freezer and leaned against it. "It's just something about it I can't explain it I know it's crazy but I can't help being drawn to him. Maybe it's the hair he has the best hair I've ever seen."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, "Ok well the hair thing is debatable but Ino how can you be drawn to him when you haven't even had an actually conversation with him. You know nothing about him I mean that hair could be a wig."

"I know I just wish I could talk to him it's just whenever I'm around him he I can't speak. Do you know what I mean?"

"No not rly, why can't you just go up to him and say let's go out?"

Ino rolled her eyes Sasuke never really had trouble getting girls to go out with him, "Sasuke I'm pretty sure that only works for you."

He nodded, "You're probably right. Now come on there is a party upstairs that is for you and planned by you the last place you should be is alone in the basement and who knows it's still early maybe you'll get to talk to him before the nights over.

"You're right come one I worked on this party for too long to let some guy ruin it. Let's get back up there."

Sasuke smirked to see Ino smiling again he picked up the bags of ice and followed her up to stairs, "Now when you say the best hair you've ever seen you mean of the guys you've dated right? Because my hair is way better than that guy's."

"Uh huh yes Sasuke of course…."

"You've complimented my hair plenty of times. I've gotten offers for hair molding and I don't even know what that is."

She started giggling, "You have great hair ok? Every guy should be so lucky."

"Damn right they should."

Later on the party was going full speed when Tenten decided to head outside to get some air. She made her way through the crowd and out to what she thought would be the empty front porch. There sitting in the corner with his legs up on the railing sat Neji starring up at the night sky. Tenten debated on whether to go back inside when he spotted her, "Hello Ms. Tenten."

She sat down in the only other chair next to him, "What are you doing here?"

Neji shrugged, "Just wanted to get away from all that noise for a while was getting a bit tiring."

Tenten reclined and put her legs up like Neji, "Oh was it tiring having all those dumb cheerleaders fawning all over you?"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her, "Where you watching me?"

"W-What? N-No I just happened to hear and see those girls all laughing at your dumb jokes and flipping their dumb stupid hair."

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

She rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what you are talking about I'm just saying you should watch out because half those girls just like you because you are the quarterback of the football team."

Neji thought for a moment before saying, "So you are saying my looks had nothing to do with it."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry to tell you that but they care more about how many successful passes you make more than your good looks."

"Ah but you agree that I do have good looks."

"I fell right into that didn't I?"

"Yes you did now what are you doing here?"

Tenten shrugged, "Just wanted some fresh air."

"Oh come on I know you just came out here to get some alone time with me." He started laughing when he saw the angry expression on her face, "Kidding Tenten! You know I am defiantly going to miss messing with you when we go off to college next year."

"If only that were true, Hinata is my best friend I will unfortunately see you next year."

"Not if I get into Sunakagure University."

She was surprised by this, "Wait but Sunakagure is so far away from here."

He shrugged, "Yeah but it's a good school they are even looking at me for their football program and change is always good."

Just then the front door swung open and a blonde girl named Yuki from the cheer squad came out, "There you are." Yuki was one of Akiko's followers and was just as obnoxious as her leader. Yuki pushed Tenten's legs out of the way and sat on Neji's lap, "I have been looking all over for you come out here for some guy talk."

Tenten glared at her, "I'm a girl."

She girl on his lap looked her up and down and started to laugh, "You could have fooled me."

Tenten stood up clenching her fist, "You have a problem with me princess."

"Yes you are ruining my time with Neji-kun here so can you leave us alone and go role around in the mud or whatever you guys do."

Tenten started to raise her fist but Neji reached out, "Tenten don't you'll regret it."

She put her fist down, "Whatever I'm out of here."

She stormed off and didn't stop even when Neji was called after her. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle of liquor she saw and started drinking right from the spout.

In the backyard Naruto had set up the beer pong table and was looking for completion, "Ok who is up for some beer pong. Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head. "Oh come on how about me and Sakura versus you and….." Naruto scanned the backyard, "HINATA!"

Hinata spun around, "Y-Yes Naruto?"

"Come be Sasuke's partner and play beer pong."

"Oh I've never actually played that before…it could be fun but Sasuke doesn't seem like he wants to play."

Kiba who was nearby overheard her and raised his hand, "I'll be your partner Hinata."

Before Hinata could get a word out Sasuke had sprung up from his chair and made his way to Hinata, "Didn't you hear dog boy she's my partner? Come on Hinata let's play."

Hinata quickly followed as she said, "Sorry Kiba maybe you can get a partner and play Sasuke and I next round."

As Sasuke was explaining the rules to Hinata, Naruto made his way over to Sakura, "My lady would you please accompany me to kicking Sasuke and Hinata's buts in a spirited game of beer pong."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you talking like that? Are you already drunk?"

"Well my lady this is a party after all so why wouldn't I partake in such delicious libations. However I am not befuddled I am merely elated to be in your presence."

"What?" Whenever Naruto was blurring the line between tipsy and drunk he started to talk in very old English.

He sighed and took a swig of his drink, "I'm not drunk I just had a few beers now let's play."

Sakura allowed herself to be dragged to the table, "But I hate beer."

"That's ok I'll drink for both of us and I don't plan on losing so I will be fine."

"Ok let's do this!"

Thirty minutes later Sasuke was sinking the final shot into Naruto's cup. "And that make three games in a row you lose again Naruto."

Naruto was wobbling from side to side as he grabbed the final cup to drink, "Beginners luck another game!"

Sakura grabbed the cup away from Naruto, "I think you've had enough."

Naruto spun around quickly and started to hiccup, "What are you talking –hiccup- about I'm –hiccup- fine. All is good –hiccup- in the hood if you know –hiccup- what I mean."

Sasuke took a big sip finishing off his beer, "Yeah he's had enough we should get him home."

Sakura look at Naruto who was dancing around the table, "It's late Naruto come on let's go."

He stopped dancing and pouted, "Why I'm having fun?"

"Come on if we leave now we can get ramen on the way."

He perked up, "Ramen! Ok let's go! Bye guys!"

Sakura dragged Naruto back into the house and over towards Shikamaru and Ino. "Hey guys great party but we…"

Naruto interrupted her, "Great party? This was a –hiccup- amazing party. The party to kick off all parties! Happy Birthday guys you two are the best come here!" Naruto dragged them all into a group hug, "Oh you two are so –hiccup- adorable I mean it you two should –hiccup- date! And –hiccup- make little Shika-Ino babies! They would have brains and beauty!" He shot his hand up in the arm making him lose his balance and stumble a bit, "I call Godfather!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh "How many beers has he had?

Shikamaru chuckled, "He isn't talking like a thirteenth century king anymore so he must be pretty drunk."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed him to keep Naruto upright, "Too many I'm going to take him home. I can come back after to help you clean up if you want."

Ino shook her head, "I'm not touching any of this stuff till tomorrow."

"Ok I'll come by tomorrow then bye guys." And with that Sakura dragged a very drunk Naruto out of the party.

Ino was still laughing, "When are we going to get together? When are they going to get together?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "Seriously, those two should be engaged to be married by now. Although if you and I started to date, your father would probable throw a parade and insist we get married right away."

Ino rolled her eyes she had known for years about her father's fondness for her best friend, "Totally, you are the son he never had. He is always saying 'that Shikamaru is a good boy'. And 'why can't you date Shikamaru?'"

"Ok to get him off your back say if we are like thirty-five and are single let's get married and have those kids Naruto was talking about."

She started laughing again, "Deal."

Back in the backyard Sasuke and Hinata were now sitting on the beer pong table few of the classmates scattered around them. But for the most part they were alone, Sasuke finishing another cup of beer tossed it in to a nearby trashcan, "You know for it being your first time playing you did pretty well."

She blushed a bit at his compliment, "Well once I figured out it was all about angles it was easy. I didn't expect Naruto to get so drunk though."

Sasuke grabbed another cup, "Well he did drink for both him and Sakura that's a lot of beer. But he's the one that kept insisting one more game."

Hinata sipped her drink nervously, she had figured Sasuke had drank almost as much as Naruto but seemed to have a higher tolerance. All the years of friendship she had seen practically all her friends drunk but never Sasuke he seemed to always be himself no matter how much he drank. "Well I had fun anyway."

He nodded and swigged his beer, "Yeah I always enjoy beating Naruto."

Hinata had meant she had fun with Sasuke but she decided that it didn't need to be explained at this moment. The two of them just sat there in silence for the next few minutes, both starring up at the night's sky. Hinata's watch beeped signaling it was three in the morning. "Oh wow I didn't know it was getting so late maybe I should find Neji so we can go home."

"I saw Neji on the front porch talking with some girl."

"Oh I don't want to bother him."

Sasuke finished his beer and threw it in the trash, "I'll walk you home."

She tried not to seem too excited, "Oh you don't have to."

Sasuke jumped off the table, "It's no problem let's go."

"I have my purse in Ino's room I'll be right back."

She got up and walked into the house and past the kitchen where Tenten was. She was standing in the middle empty bottle in hand entertaining a bunch of equally drunk guys, "So then I said you better put that weight down pretty boy before you break a nail."

The guys chuckled and one stood up and put his arm around Tenten's waist, "Why don't you and I get out of here."

Tenten normally would have punched this guy repeatedly by now but her head was all fuzzy and she was having trouble keeping her balance. She looked up at the tall scrawny looking guy holding her she didn't recognize him at all. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came to mind, "Um…"

"GET OFF HER!"

Tenten's head turned quickly spun and making her become very dizzy. Through her haze she saw Neji angrily walking over to her and grabbing her and pulling her away from the guy, "Who the hell are you?!"

The guy scoffed, "Who the hell are you?"

Neji ignored him and focused his attention on Tenten who was trying to balance against the kitchen counter. "Are you ok? Did he touch you?"

Tenten still holding the empty bottle waved it in the air as she said, "I'm fabulous Chuga!

Neji grabbed the empty bottle away from her, "Tequila? Did you drink this whole bottle?!"

"What?! Noooooooooooo! It was only like half full when I got it!"

She tried to brace herself against the counter but slipped and almost fell but Neji caught her, "I'm taking you home!"

She pulled away from him, "No I want to party!"

He reached out for her again, "Tenten I'm taking you home now!"

The tall scrawny guy pulled Tenten away from Neji, "She said she wants to party."

Neji pulled Tenten back over to him, "Do not touch her."

"Dude come on stop being so selfish I'm willing to share her. She's so drunk we can do whatever we want to her." Neji had about enough of this guy and without a second thought punched the guy two times square in the face, knocking the guy back into the nearby wall. Neji turned to the guy's friends, "Get him out of here before you get the same thing he did." The two friends pulled their semi-conscious friend out of Ino's kitchen. Shikamaru hearing the commotion in the kitchen ran in, "What's going on? What happened to Tenten?"

Neji looked back at Tenten who was slumped down on the ground, "She's kind of drunk and I kind of punched a guy. Can you find Hinata so we can take Tenten home?"

"Don't worry about Hinata I'll make sure she gets home safe. Just make sure Tenten does the same."

Neji nodded and scooped up Tenten carrying her bridal style out of Ino's house. "Don't worry I'm going to get you home safe Tenten."

Tenten immediately shook her head, "What? No my parents can't see me like this. I just got off being grounded."

Neji thought for a minute if she couldn't go home there was only one place he could take her, "I'll take you back to my place then."

Back in the backyard Sasuke was waiting patiently for Hinata to return when Karin came running up to him. "Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at her, Karin had always had a crush on Sasuke and wasn't shy about showing it. She was somewhat of a stalker and would follow Sasuke wherever he went sometimes. "What do you want Karin?"

"You were so good at playing beer pong. I don't know why I was surprised you're good at everything. Why are you out here alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Is it that Hyuga girl?"

"Does that matter?"

Karin started to be a little flirtatious as she twirled her finger in her hair and leaned closer to Sasuke. "Well I was just upstairs and she's having trouble finding her purse and was wondering if you would help her."

Sasuke eye's narrowed out of suspicion he knew he shouldn't trust her but Hinata was gone for a few minutes so she could be having trouble. "Ok where is she?"

Karin grinned "Come on I'll take you." She lead Sasuke upstairs and into Ino's guest bedroom and shut the door behind them just in time for Hinata who was across the hall could see. Hinata stood there dumbfounded as she heard the door to the bedroom lock she couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

Just a few minutes ago Sasuke had offered to walk her home she had taken a few extra minutes to fix herself up. In that time it looked like Sasuke had found someone else. She walked out of the room and bumped right into Shikamaru. "Hey there you are….are you ok?"

She nodded and fake smiled, "Nothing…have you seen Neji?"

"He just left her had to take Tenten home he asked me to make sure you got home safe. It looks like you're ready to leave."

Hinata nodded and the two made their way back downstairs to say goodbye to Ino before leaving.

Back upstairs Sasuke quickly realized what was going on, "Karin what the hell there is nothing in here."

Karin played dumb, "Oops my bad, but now that we are alone…" She tried to seductively walk over to him only to be pushed out of the way.

"Don't you get tired of being rejected?"

"Don't you get tired of saying no?"

"No I don't…bye Karin and like I've said many, many times before leave me alone and stop coming to my house or I'm calling the cops." Sasuke opened the door and searched the house for Hinata.

Ino was downstairs saying goodbye to her guests when Sasuke ran up to her, "Hey have you seen Hinata?"

"She left a while ago with Shikamaru."

"What? Shikamaru? I was supposed to take her home."

Ino shrugged, "I don't know they left a few minutes ago. I know you want to go find her but there are still a few people here can you make sure they all leave and everyone is gone. I'm really tired and I really don't want any more surprises."

Sasuke really wanted to go find Hinata but he knew he should be there for his friend. "Yeah sure." Ten minutes later Ino was saying goodbye to her final party guest as Sasuke walked up behind her, "That was the last of them, and look what I found."

He held out two shots glasses, "Um…I think you've had enough Sasuke."

"Oh no they are both for you; you're going to need it."

Ino took both of the glasses nervously, "Why would I?"

Sasuke gestured behind her in the living room where she saw Sai sitting alone. She quickly turned back to Sasuke who was already down the front steps and was walking away. "Sasuke Uchiha you get your but back here this instant!"

"Sorry Ino can't happy birthday! Have fun!" And before she could say another word he took off running down the street. She cursed his name as she closed the door leaving her alone with her crush. She looked back at Sai who nervously smiled, "H-Hey….."

Ino's stomach was in knots as she quickly downed the two shots and took a deep breath before walking into the living room thinking 'Here goes nothing.'


End file.
